


Nataraja

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 毁灭之舞者沙里贝尔与核科学家努德内系列。每篇单独成章。





	1. Nataraja

脚下的路是如此艰辛漫长，茫茫四周放眼皆是虚空，满目漆黑混沌望不见终岸，努德内在这迷茫无光的世界中孤身探索久矣，仍决意朝着那缥缈不知在何方的终点前行。

忽然间，就在前方空寂的永夜里，一环金色的光芒点亮他的视野，赤色的火焰沿着那闪耀的圆弧渐次点燃，在幽暗里盛放出一朵炽热的红莲。

努德内看见火光中有位姿容曼妙的舞者，男性健美的身躯肌肉流畅，优雅伸出的双臂直抵那火焰日轮，却又并未触碰到那徐徐转动的圆环。那人一手持着鼓，一手燃起焰花，火光流淌在他几近赤裸的褐色皮肤上，如供奉的蜂蜜浇在紫檀的神像上，缓缓蜿蜒成金色的河流。

舞者散开的发被火焰染成落日的颜色，随着焰风自在地飘散，宛如光线凝聚为可触摸的丝线，仿佛是日芒具有了可描绘的纤毫。

他轻盈地栖身在重瓣的莲台上，花心的莲蓬光洁如铜鼓平滑的表面。只见那缀着金叶的赤裸双足撩人地弯起，脚掌漫不经心地朝下轻点，又忽然跃起在半空中划过炫目的半弧，落下时却身轻如风吹花瓣坠入流水。

莲台上的舞蹈无声无息仿若无形，手里握着的那只鼓却声势浩大，如骤然炸裂的雷鸣震天响彻云霄，又如磅礴淅沥的暴雨侵略大地，如圣堂里诵经祈祷的空灵晚钟，如沙漠城邦间往来的清脆驼铃。

轰鸣回荡的鼓音与绵密低吟的余响穿过努德内的耳膜，沿着神经在脑海中如海川奔流不息，将思维与想象当做细软的白沙滩，漫过去后留下神秘莫测的图景。

在鼓乐的共鸣与舞步的震颤中，宇宙初期的远古爆炸赫然再现，光束与射线在黑暗中绽放成一朵玫瑰星云，但要比那光雾美丽得多，也比那尘云致命得多。

在这被压缩的起源演化里，努德内看到超新星爆发的瑰丽，也看到黑洞坍缩的绝美，看到恒星表面喷涌的光与热，看到行星繁密的银河与天穹……以及最初诞生在海洋里的生命。

如曜日般的灿烂光芒让舞者掩映其中的脸辨不清容貌，可那高挑的鼻梁与川峦般的颧骨投在面庞的阴影，却将他精巧的骨骼无法掩饰地突显。月华般冷冽犀利的眼目光直望努德内，珍珠般颜色的嘴唇勾起浅淡却迷人的弧线，修长的臂膀如盘蛇般舞动着伸向前方，灵巧的指尖在鼓点的伴奏中柔和地舒展，又随着定音的节奏别有意味地往回轻挑。

金色的光落在他的脸上，沿着他的轮廓在身后描摹出颀长的影子，得到邀请的努德内朝着那火焰中舞蹈的天神走去。

是的，天神。没有任何比喻可以形容他的至美，也没有任何冗余的象征比真名更恰当。那在金色的火焰轮环中踏着莲台起舞的，不是宛若天神的舞者，而是以舞蹈平衡宇宙秩序的天神本尊。

努德内不是任何宗教的信徒，却认得那燃着火的永动轮环，也熟悉那莲台上的舞者抬起的纤足。这便是每天清晨注视着他进入大楼的那尊铜像，不分昼夜跳着宇宙之舞的神祇。

在这贴着白瓷砖的大楼里，庄严肃穆的神佛镇守的不是殿堂与庙宇，而是强子对撞机与质子加速器，是人造的宇宙之鼓与生命之火。古老的宗教神话塑造出永恒的舞者，并试图以此来解释宇宙，而现代科学又为这神圣庄严的舞蹈赋予理性的含义。

是艺术，是象征，是宗教里的逻辑，是科学里的浪漫，让神话与科学在这金色的火焰之轮中共舞。

努德内谦恭地朝着舞者致意，为眼前所呈现的纯粹而极致的美，也为这种美背后的那即使用世间最优雅的词语来形容都显得苍白的光，为那一切诞生于其中，一切也终将湮灭其中的宇宙的舞蹈，为夸克，为质子与中子，为原子核，为科学与神话……为真理，也为信仰。

舞者在努德内低下头的刹那收回手臂，就连缠绕在上面的蛇也变得安静下来。努德内重新抬起头时，宛若宇宙般迷离的空间寂静空茫。他看见莲台上的舞者翻身下来，却没有落地，而是斜倚在那金色的花瓣上打量着他，一手握着的鼓偃息无声，另一手托着的火焰热烈跳动。

“过来。”他的音色悠扬，如雨丝般轻妙，又掷地有声，如同天上之水敲击在鼓面。

努德内顺从地走过去，在黑暗里，走向那唯一的光明。

舞者端坐在莲台上，冷峻的视线如光瀑垂下，洒在努德内那张因实验事故而留下伤痕的脸上，竟让这位核物理工程师觉得皮肤有些刺痛，仿佛是那些穿透身体的宇宙射线忽然变得有形，就连最隐匿的中微子都能在他的眼里留下可触的行迹。

“你走了很远的路，已经很累了，”舞者看似随意地伸手，努德内便进了他的臂弯，被轻柔却不由分说地带至莲台，安放在如常转动的火光中，“你应该休息，就在这里。”

搭在努德内脸侧的手滑过他的伤痕，停留在他被火光镀金的碎发间，扶着他倒向舞者光滑结实的腿，枕在天神富有弹性的血肉上。

努德内的确是疲惫不堪，身体才将躺下，眼睑就变得沉重起来，舞者柔韧温暖的腿比冰冷坚硬的办公桌更适合小憩。

“前方的道路更黑，两边的渊崖更深……凡人的一生短如须臾。”舞者冷肃的声音依稀自上方传来，在努德内发间梳理着的手指却温柔，散发着安逸与享乐的诱惑，“你还要再继续往前走吗？”

“嗯。”努德内在梦里回答。

一个炽热的吻落在他闭合的眼睑，仿佛有火自那里燃进胸膛。

烧心裂肺的灼痛中他睁开眼睛。实验室彻夜通明的灯光凄冷，将面前那堆铺满公式与符号的纸页照得惨白。

梦醒的深呼吸后，他揉了揉被头颅的重量压得酸麻的手臂，端起咖啡杯一饮而尽，全然不顾里面的液体已经冰凉。

通往宇宙的征途漫漫，他还有很长的路要走。

2019-05-01


	2. The Divinity Underneath

童年时代的努德内有位别人看不见的伙伴，他居住在孩童丰沛的想象力营造的世界里，是一位学识渊博的科学家，有着与努德内相似的湖色眼睛，里面波光粼粼映着的星火，正是这不幸的男孩为自己憧憬的美好未来。

后来他在磕绊与跌撞中长大，每日镜中所见的面庞与脑海中的影像逐渐重合。不善交际的核科学家又为自己寻了位新的伙伴，向往着知识与真理的男孩，有着与他幼年时别无二致的稚嫩音色。

然而就在他收到来自核总部的调令，将桌面上那盆疯长的多肉搬进方正的白色楼群里约三个月后，努德内又离奇地结识了一位在黑暗中演奏的舞者朋友。他拥有神灵的相貌与风姿，褐色如蜡质般光滑的手臂上缠绕着蛇，身后时刻燃烧着的火焰环带将他珍珠光泽的嘴唇映成浅蜜色。

尽管舞者婀娜的身段与手中所持的鼓与火像极了广场上那尊雕塑，却又并不完全是那冰冷铜质所刻画的形象。舞者没有神明的四臂，只有一双曼妙多姿的手，也不像神明拥有燃火的第三目，却有着双倍的灼热光球在双瞳里跳动，仿佛银月的流光拥抱金日的辉耀。

舞者与神像并不相同，因此也并不由那耳熟能详的神名所定义，他有着如太阳表面的耀斑般炽热灿烂的，属于他的独一无二的名字。

“沙里贝尔。”再次相遇在黑暗中时，舞者托起火焰的那只手轻轻勾起，尖端指向那翕合的唇瓣，将名字的音节念得旖旎轻佻。

“沙里”是焰轮旋转的战车，太阳神托起红日升上天穹所乘的座驾，“贝尔”则是盗火者手里那根茴香枝上无限明亮的焰光，这是个多么光明寓意着希望同时又暗示着毁灭与危险的名字。

努德内注视着舞者冷傲却诱惑的眼睛。沙里贝尔曼妙的躯体在火光中徐徐伸展，就在他手里鼓点连绵不绝奏响的乐章里，无神论者从未向任何神明敞开的心扉里，住进由真理与信仰幻化而成的具体可触的形象，如核爆后的蘑菇云般美丽而致命的毁灭舞者。

沙里贝尔。他不是任何宗教的想象，却在努德内心里代言着宇宙间唯一的神明。

在仿佛永恒重复却又千变万化的舞姿中，努德内领悟到奏响宇宙韵律的鼓点与象征力量与毁灭的火焰，亦是维持他生命的脉搏和终将烧毁他身体的死亡。

在光中起舞的是最慷慨也最残酷的暴君，他允许凡人在他的花园里徜徉，代价是终末时也以此为墓地，滋养那新生的花朵。

这火焰温暖他，这光明指引他，可终究也会从他这里夺取一切。

但那又怎么样呢？努德内满不在乎地想。

人生本就是虚空与混沌间转瞬即逝的迷梦，前后皆是茫茫无边的黑暗，唯一可抓住可把握的真实，便是尚有呼吸时那短暂却令人沉迷的片刻贪欢。

“再往下走说不定会死呢。”沙里贝尔说话时嘴角的弧线总像一弯倒悬的新月，即便他与努德内视线平行，语调却永远听上去居高临下，好似自云端垂下的电闪，夹杂着些轻慢的风声。

“嗯。”努德内躺在舞者线条优美的腿上回答，性格孤僻的学者从不喜与人亲近，却独享受这份舒适而安逸的休憩。他将耳朵贴在舞者光滑的皮肤上，透过缝隙传来的鼓点更加深沉，而他的声音也变得缥缈，“是人都会死的。”

“但总有人会死得更早些。”沙里贝尔说话时始终是笑着的，可伴着那柔和音色的却是寒鸦般冷寂的眼神，他打量着努德内瘦削单薄的身材，“你在恶龙的尾巴上挠痒痒，就不怕它某天醒过来一口把你吃了吗？”

“既然敢玩火，就要做好自焚的觉悟。”努德内轻描淡写地回答。无论是那些即使被埋藏在地底下也闪烁着辉光的放射性元素，还是被碳化钨包裹成无害果实的核心，被惊醒的恶龙喷出的火焰已经吞噬掉无数智慧的头脑与勇敢的灵魂。努德内翻身睁开眼与沙里贝尔灼人的视线交汇，火流星拖着长尾落入澄澈的湖里，倒映着月色的水面平静无澜，“所以我不怕。”

无休止的试探是沙里贝尔乐此不疲的愉悦，熟稔起来后更成为日常寒暄的定式。他以“驯龙者”和“驭火者”称呼努德内，为这身板羸弱的青年冠以宛史诗英雄般恢宏的名号，尽管那疏于锻炼的纤细胳膊连筐稿纸也抬不起。

“这次想来点什么呢？”舞者从不问这样多余的问题。沙里贝尔栖居在努德内心里的殿堂，因而也如神明般感知着这位年轻人深埋的一切思绪，了解他的心愿与想法，知晓他的困惑与迷茫，分享他的痛苦与煎熬，甚至清楚那碧绿眼下的乌青与浮肿源自研究报告的哪行数据或者什么段落。

努德内在那鼓点中看到无数次宇宙大爆炸，这是舞者最常为他展示的瑰丽场景，所有肉眼无法分辨的微粒都闪着可见的光，就连原子的离散也变得清晰可溯，这是最令他耽于其中的壮美起源。

但那舞既然名为毁灭，耀眼中必然不乏令人心惊的瞬间。他见到核弹肆虐后留下的满目疮痍，被冲击波震碎的玻璃与高温中融化的金属，田边白墙上留下炭黑如墨汁泼洒的人影，而埋在基因里的定时炸弹则在血液中世代相传。

更多的时候，在那与心跳共鸣的鼓声中，努德内所见的是极其细微的事物。比如一粒原子如何自遥远的钻石行星抵达蓝色星球的海洋，又如何在漫长的岁月中变作单细胞的蓝藻，然后断断续续地在不断进化的生物体内穿梭，最后进入庞大又聪明的鲸鱼体内，再随着生命的消亡化为海里的落雪，被乘着海浪飘来的浮游生物摄作营养。

这鼓乐与舞蹈让努德内也得以抚摸这条路上的先驱者梦里的那条衔尾蛇，让曾经落在先知肩头的那只白鸽停在手上，甚至得以瞻仰行于水面的最初那道光……

这是唯物主义者独有的与神学无关的超验境界，是无需任何粉饰的宇宙疆界的浩渺与自然规律的严密精妙而生的震撼。

一曲舞罢后，沙里贝尔总会款步走到舞台边缘，将努德内拉上那熠熠生辉的精致莲瓣，让他以此为阶踏上被火光镀金的舞池，躺在他被烈焰炙烤火热的怀抱里。

在那静寂的莲台中央，在舞者轻慢仿佛无心的注视下，努德内获得的是他童年时从未有过的温暖依靠，以及少年时代缺席的耐心倾听者，还有青年时代饱尝世间冷暖的他习惯匮乏的陪伴。

“睡吧。”这是舞者最擅长的魔咒，修长的手指不再击鼓，游走在努德内脸侧与发间，却仿佛无声的摇篮曲，而另一只手里摇晃的火光，又像是催眠师的灵摆。

“嗯。”起初努德内会轻声回应以鼻韵，听起来恭敬而谦卑，如同接受真正的神谕。但以后来某个并无特别标记的时间点为起始，他对那舞者就像人们对朋友那样道别，“晚安，沙里贝尔。”

舞者一如既往地不会予以回答，他只会弯下柔韧的腰肢，在核科学家饱满聪慧的额头上留下灼热熨帖的晚安吻。

2019-05-04


	3. 二十三岁的生日蜡烛

路过蛋糕店的时候，努德内心里忽地热了一下，瞬间划过的感知如同一枚火流星，在胸腔里炸裂出光芒。

那是舞者在提醒：今天是你的生日。

“这有个小孩想吃栗茸戚风。”沙里贝尔没在跳舞，懒洋洋地坐在莲台上，怀里抱着个亚麻色头发的男孩。

他们看起来相处得不错。可这两位什么时候认识的？努德内并不知道，却也不怎么惊讶。

倒是栗茸戚风……

努德内想起来，自己小的时候，曾在别人的婚礼上做过花童，就在那草地上铺着蕾丝的长桌上，他偶然尝到一块栗茸戚风。那是他作为孩童不太长的一生里吃到的最棒的蛋糕。努德内久久地忘不掉它的味道，一直希望着能够再吃一次。

对他优渥的家境而言，这本是个极易被满足的要求。可那时的他虽年幼，却早已在冷漠的家庭里饱尝忽视与疏离。孩童天生的敏锐让他学会降低存在感以求舒适。所以他虽然万分地渴望着那份甜美，却丝毫不敢对父母提仅是想要一块好吃的蛋糕的小小愿望。他知道，就算了说了，也大概率只会得到一顿奚落。

可如果是生日的话，或许他们会同意的吧。努德内天真地想，偷偷地数着日历上的天数，盼着能够在那个特殊的日子里尝一口喜欢的蛋糕。

然而那一年，还未等到他的生日到来，年幼的努德内就被父母送到了寄宿学校，关在灰白色的高墙内，从此再没什么生日，也没有栗茸戚风蛋糕……天上闪烁的星辰便是生命里唯一的亮点。

这都是多少年前的事情了？

努德内从思绪里回过神来。童年时那点盼望早变成过期的奶油泡沫，被飞逝的时间风蚀成消融的雪片。若不是沙里贝尔提醒，努德内早忘了世界上还有生日这种纪念，也不会想起什么栗茸戚风。

过多摄入糖分对健康不利，甜食早被他从食谱里删除。

 

“……要块栗茸戚风蛋糕，两星糖度，不用特别的包装，一份刀叉就好……”

 

努德内将装着蛋糕的纸盒自袋子里取出，端正地放在餐桌上。尽管没有做额外的包装，纸盒本身的设计也十分精美。他凝望着那刻意被做成火漆样子的封口纸，徒生几分不合时宜的郑重。

上次过生日是什么时候呢？努德内已经想不起。对这位习惯孤独的科学家而言，生日不过是日历上苍白无奇的一天，纪念的是他人生不被期待的开始。

但今年的生日，他不再是一个人。舞者与男孩陪着他，竟让这素日空闲的桌椅，变得热闹了起来。

“就知道你不忍心让这可怜孩子失望。”沙里贝尔毫不意外的样子，将下巴支在手鼓上，语调慵懒略带讽刺地说，“只是一块蛋糕，吃不死人的，比你整天熬夜健康多了。”

这话努德内没法反驳。他小心地撕开那张封纸张，不干胶面黏在他的食指间，激光印刷的红色火漆仍是完好的。他本想将这没用的纸片扔掉，可男孩不同意。

“贴在笔记本的扉页吧。”稚嫩的声音说，“就是那本记录星星轨迹的笔记本，反正上面已经贴了很多东西。”

好吧。努德内想不出这有什么问题。于是他短暂地离席，翘着那只贴着不干胶的手指，来到书架前，自下方的抽屉里取出寄宿学校时期的笔记。那是他从家里带走的仅有几样东西，也是他保有得最长久的旧日物件。

精装的封面随着他手指的动作翻开，露出扉页上笔迹稚嫩却工整的箴言：

通往星星的道路总是艰难的。

那片火漆被贴在这句话的末尾，让这行蜿蜒的字看起来庄重得一诺千金。 

 

指腹残留的不干胶沾着灰尘，努德内只好重新去洗净手，才又回到餐桌前。

蛋糕盒烫着白蕾丝的四壁分别延伸出一片半圆，被切割整齐的卡槽相互紧扣托起一朵十字花。努德内扯开离得最近的花瓣，整朵花便霎时间绽放，露出藏在里面的蛋糕，奶油的味道瞬间溢满整个房间。

男孩的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，美梦成真的喜悦让他的面孔仿佛发着光，好像被守护他睡眠的繁星照耀着。

努德内拿起叉子。准备仪式已经够久了，是时候进入正题。

“慢着！”沙里贝尔的语调轻轻扬起，“得先把蜡烛插上不是吗？”

“可是我没买——”努德内发现那本该倾倒的袋子仍半立在桌面，里面还有什么东西支撑着。打开来看，竟是一盒生日蜡烛。

“这可真是奇妙呢！”沙里贝尔托着腮，慢悠悠地推理着说，“兴许是我们在说生日的事，被好心的店主听见了。”

“只是他们装错了赠品而已。”努德内数了数，那些蜡烛有四种颜色，每种五根，一共二十根。

可他即将年满二十三岁。

还少了三根。

“你不是聪明得很吗？”沙里贝尔在莲台上换了个坐姿，“这点小事也能难得住你？”

要把它们掰断吗？这是最简单便捷的办法，却又过于直接粗暴。

努德内抿着嘴，思考片刻后，他露出鲜少被人瞧见的微笑。

只需要十七根，如果用十六进制的话。

“啧啧，还不赖嘛！”沙里贝尔在鼓面上拍了拍手，音符顿时如雨叮咚，洒下一阵错落的赞叹。

努德内按下打火机，风吹来窗外的静谧夜色，细小的火苗在碧色的眼里跳动，如同美玉中镶嵌着的那抹金。

沙里贝尔看着努德内一根一根地将那些蜡烛依次点燃，对那纤弱的仿佛就连呼吸都可以吹灭的焰光表示嫌弃，他的手上托着更炙热更明亮的火焰，像太阳般温暖闪耀。

“可惜我不能帮你。”舞者遗憾地说。

“没关系。”努德内点亮第十七根蜡烛。

“不许个愿吗？”沙里贝尔在火光中问，满身缀着的饰物闪闪发亮，如同披着星辰织就的华袍。“吹蜡烛前，你得先关上灯。”

真严格呢。努德内再次起身。人造的光明熄灭后，烛火的光辉在黑暗中组成飘摇的日轮，仿佛落了山的太阳卸去白日的责任，换上轻松简朴的便装，也来参加这场生日派对。

“恭喜你重返十七岁，希望明年这时候你还没猝死！”沙里贝尔优雅地起身，缓步走到那莲台中间，徐徐地抬起手，柔软的布料随着他动作的摇摆舞动，他屈起腿轻盈地旋转时，手腕与脚踝上的黄金手镯带着琳琅的响片熠熠生辉，环绕着他的身体拉长成闪光的弧线，好像自流淌的火光里抽丝而成的经纬。

在无法照亮黑夜却足以温暖眼前的火光中，努德内闭上眼睛许了个愿望，然后吹灭蜡烛。月华与星光不请自来，照亮窗边的餐桌。

松软的蛋糕被轻轻地切开，海绵般的触感里布满孔洞，就像是童年时所有许下却未能实现的愿望，在许多年后散发着甜美的芬芳。

努德内将叉子送到嘴边，奶油与栗茸的味道在味蕾盛开，顺着舌尖淌成一条甜蜜的河，一直流到心里去。

终于在这日这天，男孩如愿以偿地吃到了最美味的蛋糕。

2019-05-09


End file.
